


Snow, Ice, and Sunsets

by Icypolargirl78



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Idots - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Most of them are kids, Other, i hate the cold, it'll explain more, it's a snow day, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78
Summary: It snowed the night before so everyone gets to have fun.If the creators say they don't like this I'll delete my work
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Snow, Ice, and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Snow.
> 
> So a bit of background before you read this. Basically TFC, JoeHills and Philza all run an orphanage together. The world is modern but has minecraft mechanics and different species. For example Tango is a fire elemental, and Bad is a demon. Everyone in this fic range from ages 6-17 with the exceptions being TFC, Joe, and Philza. Also I have added my two OC's from my hermitcraft fic, but their only briefly mentioned.

Day 3: Snow-MCYT (Dream SMP, Hermitcraft, Idots)

TFC sighed and looked out over the chaos in the field. It was currently the first week of December and it had just snowed the night before. This meant that there was a lot of snow covering the ground. Which meant snowball fights. 

Doc, Ren, False, Xisuma, Impulse, and Wels were locked in vicious combat against Impulse, Grian, Stress, Cleo, Iskall and Jevin. Mumbo was trying to build a snowman with the help of Zedaph and Python. It wasn’t working out all that well since Bdubs was trying to blow it up. Cub was trying to stop Scar from licking the icicles that were dangling from the gutters. He was failing miserably. Keralis was the only one who wasn’t failing at his task, which happened to be making a snow angel. He looked rather proud of himself as he stood to admire his work. Hypno was gliding over the frozen pond along with xB, Beef, and Etho. Joe was supervising them to make sure they didn’t accidentally fall into the water. 

Fir, Hels, EX, and Oscar had created a castle made out of snow. Ice had tried to help, but she’d decided to go back inside to make cookies for everyone. 

TFC turned his attention towards Phil who was watching the other half of the field. The other side was arguably more chaotic. 

  
  
  


George was currently stuck in a tree since Dream and had started a game of irl manhunt. He had an icicle in his hand, and so far he’d “killed” Ant, Sam, Alyssa, and Callahan. So Phil couldn’t blame the poor George for being scared. 

Sapnap and Karl were trying to start a fire, but hadn’t been successful. It really didn’t help that Sapnap had somehow gotten his hands on a lighter and from Phil’s past experiences dealing with the child he knew that the kid was a bit of a pyromaniac. Ponk and Punz were cheering the duo on, while Purple collected small twigs to add the growing pile of dead leaves, branches, and torn grass. 

Quackity, Schlatt, Niki, Fundy, Wilbur, Eret, and Jack were playing King of the Hill on a massive pile of snow. Currently Eret held the title, but he tumbled down the slope as Schlatt kicked his legs out from under him. Wilbur kept trying to drag Quackity and Fundy out of the way, but his efforts only ended in the three in a heap of limbs at the bottom. Jack had seemingly decided to quick since he was trying to make a snow fort. The game ended with Niki sneaking up behind Schlatt and using all her strength to shove the boy down the hill. He landed with a oof on top of Wilbur and Quackity just as they were untangling themselves. 

Tommy and Tubbo had buried Techno up to his neck in snow. Surprisingly the piglin hybrid didn’t seem all that bothered by it. Phil groaned and went to help his oldest son out of the snow before he got frostbite. He tried to ignore Tubbo's groan and Tommy’s shout of “you’re ruining out fun!” 

The Idots weren’t much better. Bad had vanished which was never a good sign, and Mega was sitting on top of Vurb and Zelk. He looked pleased with himself as both boys begged him to get off. Skeppy was being chased around by Finn who was carrying a knife. Spifey and TapL had decided to play UNO, and it seemed like Spifey was winning. It was a miracle none of the kids were dead. 

After another hour of playing in the snow the sun began to set. The fading light cast odd shadows onto the ground. The snow seemed to catch ablaze as the fiery orb dipped below the horizon. 

“All right everyone time to head inside.” TFC’s gravelly voice called out. He got several loud complaints from the group of kids about not wanting to go inside. 

“Come on now we don’t need you gettin hypothermia.” Joe said and started to corral the hermits toward the door. Phil did his part by shooing the Idots and the Dream Team inside. It took a bit of convincing to make Mega let Zelk and Vurb go, but with the promise of hot chocolate he managed. 

After all the snow and ice was removed from boots, and coats, hats, and gloves were taken off, the group settled down to watch a christmas movie. All of the kids were pretty tired. 

Tommy and Tubbo were curled up on Phil’s lap with Techo and Wilbur laying near his feet. Dream, Sapnap, and George were sitting wide eyed on the sofa staring intently at the movie. Karl was perched on top of the couch behind them. Eret, Fundy, and Niki were similarly arranged on the nearby loveseat. The rocking chair was occupied by Bad, Skeppy, Ant, and Sam who had somehow managed to all fit in it. Finn, Mega, Vurb, and Zelk were all huddled under a single blanket, with Mega smushed right smack dab in the middle. Spifey and TapL were sadly left with no blanket and chose to instead huddle near the fireplace. 

The hermits were another matter entirely. Cleo, Stress, and False had joined Ice in the kitchen to help her decorate cookies. Cub, Scar, Etho and Beef were drinking mugs filled with steaming hot chocolate. Grian had somehow gotten on top of the pantry, along with Wels and Mumbo. Fir, Hels, EX, and Oscar had vanished upstairs claiming that the movie was too childish for their liking. Jevin, Hypno, and xB were right up next to the TV enthralled by the moving pictures. The rest of the hermits were scattered about the room, with TFC keeping a watchful eye over them. 

When the movie was over half the children were asleep, and the other half were yawning. It took another half and hour to get all of them into pajamas and into their respective rooms. Joe, TFC, and Phil were all exhausted and ready to sleep themselves by the time it was over. And just as everyone was falling asleep it began to snow again. Fat, fluffy flakes covered the landscape dusting it a fine powder. The moonlight reflected the snow crystals making the field shimmer and shine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! you made it too the end.


End file.
